


A penny for your thoughts

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta sul prompt "X è in ritardo per un appuntamento importante, ma incontra Y, che non vede da anni" della Maritombola di maridichallenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt "X è in ritardo per un appuntamento importante, ma incontra Y, che non vede da anni" della Maritombola di maridichallenge.

« _Stavi dormendo?_ »  
Castiel soffocò uno sbadiglio sul cuscino, prendendosi qualche istante prima di rispondere. «Certo che no. Sono sveglio da un pezzo.» mentì, stringendo tra le mani il cordless.  
Rachel, dall’altro capo, sospirò. « _Sono le otto del mattino, Cas._ » osservò, scettica. « _Il mio aereo parte tra un’ora e volevo chiederti se è tutto okay._ »  
«Sì, non preoccuparti.» bofonchiò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con la mano libera. «È solo stata una settimana stressante a lavoro, con tutta quella storia della campagna natalizia di Central Park.»  
La ragazza ridacchiò. « _Quel Zaccaria ti sta ancora addosso?_ »  
«Non hai idea di quanto.»  
Il periodo natalizio non era mai stato rilassante per Castiel ma quell’anno sembrava che il suo lavoro stesse cercando fisicamente di ucciderlo.  
« _Sai, non devi venire qui per forza. Posso prendere un taxi, non è un problema per me._ » propose Rachel, speranzosa. Castiel la conosceva: con il suo scarso senso dell’orientamento e il maniacale bisogno di entrare in ogni negozio illuminato della City probabilmente si sarebbero rivisti l’ultimo dell’anno, e tanti cari saluti al Natale passato in famiglia.  
«No, assolutamente no. Non lascerei mai la mia sorellina a vagare sola per le strade affollate di New York.»  
« _La tua sorellina ha ventidue anni…_ »  
«Non ha la benché minima importanza. Sarò da te alle 19 in punto, tu cerca di goderti il volo.» insistette, e alla fine Rachel si arrese, con un sospiro.  
« _D’accordo. Ci vediamo dopo. Ti voglio bene._ »  
«Ti voglio bene anche io.»  
   
Quando Castiel riaprì gli occhi si sentì come se fosse reduce da una sbronza colossale. Se recuperare tutte le ore di sonno andate perse nei giorni passati doveva essere salutare, per lui si trattava più che altro di un attentato mirato alla sua vita.  
Le finestre chiuse mantenevano la camera da letto nella più completa oscurità e Castiel si chiese distrattamente che ore fossero e quanto avesse dormito di preciso. Un’epoca intera considerati i profondi segni che i ricami del cuscino avevano impresso sulla sua faccia.  
Afferrò la sveglia dal comodino e la fissò di sbieco, tenendo solo un occhio aperto.  
 _Maledizione!_  
Era in ritardo. Uno stramaledetto e irrecuperabile ritardo.  
Si vestì in fretta e furia, afferrando poi il cappotto che Balthazar gli aveva regalato qualche settimana prima. _“Quel fottuto trench ti farà prendere un accidenti!”_ aveva detto per convincerlo ad accettarlo.  
Non fece altro, Castiel: prese le chiavi di casa e lasciò l’ombrello esattamente dov’era, sotto l’attaccapanni. Non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
   
La neve aveva cominciato a scendere ma Castiel non se ne curò, alzando un braccio e sperando di cuore che un taxi si fermasse. Non era mai stato bravo a chiamare i taxi: non sapeva fischiare, non riusciva a tenere il braccio in alto, e forse la sua espressione costantemente corrucciata non trasmetteva poi grande autorità.  
Ma quel pomeriggio era in ritardo e si trovò costretto a dare il meglio di sé.  
«E non farti più vedere!»  
Le urla attirarono l’attenzione di Castiel. Un uomo grassoccio, sulla soglia di un negozio di elettrodomestici, spinse fuori un secondo uomo, lanciandogli il giubbotto addosso.  
«Sai che ti dico, Steve? Non sarei rimasto comunque in questo posto di merda!» ribatté l’altro, alzando il tono di voce e infilandosi il giubbotto.  
L’uomo grassoccio imprecò e gli chiuse letteralmente la porta in faccia.  
Alcuni curiosi osservavano la scena, borbottando qualcosa sottovoce, ma l’uomo li ignorò stringendosi il lembi del giubbotto al petto e sedendosi contrariato sulla panchina della fermata degli autobus.  
Castiel inclinò il capo, interessato. Una signora anziana al suo fianco gli chiese cortesemente se potesse prendere il suo taxi e solo allora lui notò di essere, di fatto, riuscito a fermarne uno.  
Annuì distrattamente e arrancò un roco “ _Prego_ ”, dirigendosi come imbambolato verso la panchina occupata. «Chiedo scusa…»  
L’uomo alzò il viso, corrugando la fronte. «Sì?»  
«Noi ci conosciamo?»  
Castiel conosceva il suo viso, ne era sicuro. Certo, la strana sensazione di déjà-vu era una costante giornaliera per chi, come lui, abitava a New York City. In un posto come quello era facile trovare – o ritrovare – volti noti.  
Quando l’altro non rispose, apparendo solo un po’ più perplesso, Castiel scosse il capo e sorrise. «Mi scusi, non volevo essere inopportuno. Lei mi ricorda una persona che-»  
 _Conoscevo? No, non proprio._ Pensò distrattamente.  
«Non importa. Mi perdoni per il disturbo.» concluse, facendo per voltarsi, ma l’altro lo afferrò per un braccio, bloccandolo.  
«Aspetta un attimo… Novak?» domandò, sorridendo. «Ma sì! Il nerd campione della cosa dei vulcani della Lawrence High School!»  
Castiel arrossì e chinò lo sguardo. «Era più una fiera della scienza ma… sì. Sì, la “ _cosa dei vulcani_ ” va bene. E tu sei-»  
«Dean. Dean Winchester.»  
«Il giocatore di football. Sì, mi ricordo di te.»  
 _E di tutte le lezioni che ho perso per assistere ai tuoi allenamenti._  
Dean rise, entusiasta, facendogli posto. «Guarda com’è piccolo il mondo, Nov- uhm, scusa, non ricordo il tuo nome.»  
Castiel accettò l’invito e si accomodò, stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia. «Castiel.»  
«E dimmi, Castiel, cosa fai adesso nella vita? Stai lavorando a qualche farmaco speciale? Magari qualcosa per diventare più bassi perché mi servirebbe con mio fratello.»  
Castiel ricordava il fratello di Dean, Samuel. Era al primo anno quando lui aveva iniziato l’ultimo. Gli insegnanti ne parlavano come se fosse un genio sbucato dal nulla nel corpo di un quattordicenne. Ricordava anche che Dean era molto orgoglioso di lui e soleva pavoneggiarsi dei suoi voti con chiunque quando se ne presentava l’occasione.  
«A dire il vero, lavoro come copywriter presso la _Haeven Advertisement_.»  
Dean parve sorpreso dalle risposta. «Pubblicità, eh? È un gran cambiamento dai vulcani.»  
Castiel ridacchiò, annuendo. «Sì, direi di sì. Sai, mio fratello maggiore lavora lì da tempo e mi ha fatto ottenere un colloquio. Ho portato caffè per un anno ma alla fine direi che ne è valsa la pena.»  
«Buon per te, allora!» commentò l’altro, sinceramente colpito, alzando gli occhi al cielo e osservando la neve cadere sempre più fitta. «Senti, non è che ti andrebbe un caffè? Qui fuori si gela e con questa neve dubito che passerà un autobus.»  
Castiel fu sul punto di accettare quando il telefonino squillò, ricordandogli perché fosse seduto su una panchina sotto la neve.  
«Pronto?» rispose.  
« _Cas, dove sei?_ » domandò la voce scocciata di Rachel.  
«Oddio, Ray… scusami, io- arrivo, okay? Arrivo immediatamente!»  
« _Non sei in aeroporto? Oh, nemmeno io. Sono bloccata a Boston. Pare che ci sia un guasto e non provvederanno per le prossime due ore. Spero di riuscire ad arrivare in serata._ » sbuffò, infastidita. « _Prenditela comoda._ »  
Castiel, più sollevato che preoccupato, sorrise. «Chiamami dopo, allora.»  
La salutò e chiuse la chiamata, avvertendo fisicamente gli occhi di Dean sul collo. «Io accetterei volentieri il tuo invito, Dean.»  
«Era… uhm… la tua ragazza?» domandò l’altro, vago, iniziando a fare strada.  
«No, era mia sorella. Vogliamo festeggiare il Natale in famiglia quest’anno, una volta tanto che i nostri impegni ce lo permettono.»  
Dean annuì e Castiel ignorò volutamente il sollievo che si dipinse in quegli occhi verdi che avevano attentato alla sua salute mentale durante i cinque lunghi anni di liceo.  
«Ti capisco, sai? Mio fratello ha deciso di passare le feste con la famiglia della sua ragazza.»  
«La cosa non ti disturba?»  
Dean fece spallucce. «Se non ci fosse un motivo, immagino che lo farebbe. Il punto è che le ha chiesto di sposarlo e ora devono ufficializzarlo in famiglia.» spiegò. «Io sapevo già tutto.»  
«Sì. Mi sembra plausibile.» commentò di risposta, seguendolo nella tavola calda che aveva scelto.  
Dean gli aprì la porta e lo fece entrare per primo, con un gesto cavalleresco che Castiel non si sarebbe mai aspettato, ma non aggiunse nulla e scelse il tavolo in fondo al locale, quello vicino alla finestra.  
Dopo che si furono accomodati entrambi e ordinato due tazze di cioccolata calda, Castiel si torturò le mani: era stato più facile parlare con Dean sotto la neve, come se si trattasse di un amico che non vedeva da tempo, ma nella tavola calda la situazione sembrava essere cambiata. L’altro continuava a sorridere e a fissarlo con insistenza, cosa che lo mise non poco a disagio.  
«Ehm e tu? Tu di cosa ti occupi?» domandò, giusto per spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante.  
«Lavoravo come addetto alle vendite fino a…» si sporse per osservare l’orologio del locale. «… sì, fino a venti minuti fa.»  
«Ti hanno licenziato?»  
«Sì.»  
Castiel si mise composto, a disagio. «Posso chiederti perché?»  
«Diciamo che il capo mi ha beccato a… uhm… diciamo che ho tenuto un comportamento inappropriato durante l’orario di servizio.»  
«Hai rubato qualcosa?»  
«L’eterosessualità di suo figlio, o almeno è quello che dice lui.» replicò, stringendo tra le mani la tazza di cioccolata appena arrivata. «È convinto che abbia obbligato il suo ragazzo a farmi un pompino nell’armadio delle scope. Se fosse vero sarei una gran brutta persona, non credi?»  
 _Okay, questo è del tutto inaspettato_  
Castiel arrossì, imbarazzato a morte. Non sapeva che dire, né eventualmente cosa aggiungere a una confessione così… esplicita. L’atto in sé non lo sconvolgeva più tanto, anzi al contrario, apriva le porte a quello che Castiel stesso non si sarebbe mai aspettato: _era un appuntamento?_  
Insomma, quando un appuntamento può dirsi tale? Quando ci si accorda un tot di ore prima? Quando si domanda il numero di telefono prima di invitare l’altro?  
«Mi dispiace.» si scusò Dean. «Sono incazzato e quando lo sono tendo a parlare troppo, scusami. Non volevo metterti a disagio.»  
Castiel scosse prontamente il capo e cercò di rassicurarlo con un sorriso. «Non mi sento affatto a disagio.» mentì. «Mi dispiace che tu abbia perso il lavoro, cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso?»  
«Userò la liquidazione per pagare le bollette e l’assicurazione dell’auto. Sammy aveva ragione, tenere una macchina a New York è proprio da idioti.» rispose, giocherellando con la propria tazza. «Non dovevo fermarmi a lungo fin dall’inizio, così… adesso non credo di avere motivo di restare. Farò passare queste feste e poi andrò da qualche altra parte.»  
Il cuore di Castiel si frantumò in tanti piccoli pezzi, il che era strano dato che aveva vissuto la bellezza di undici anni senza vedere né sentire Dean Winchester. Tra le altre cose, non è che fossero mai stati amici.  
In tutta onestà, Castiel gli aveva rivolto la parola soltanto un pomeriggio durante una lezione integrativa di fisica, chiedendogli se poteva occupare il posto accanto al suo. Dean aveva annuito e spostato la sedia per farlo accomodare, limitandosi a ridacchiare e a fissarlo tutto il tempo.  
Furono le due ore più lunghe della sua vita.  
Quindi era del tutto irrazionale dispiacersi per una partenza che non avrebbe influenzato minimamente la sua esistenza, eppure non riuscì ad evitare che il proprio stomaco di contorcesse dolorosamente a quella notizia.  
«Hai intenzione di partire da solo o…» fece per domandare, ma la fronte dell’altro si aggrottò pericolosamente, facendogli chiedere se non avesse detto qualcosa di stupido senza rendersene conto.  
«Ti stai offrendo volontario?»  
«No, certo che no!» sbottò, un po’ brusco. «Ho supposto che il tuo compagno ti avrebbe accompagnato, nonostante tutto.»  
«Il mio compagno? Di chi stai parlando perché credo di essermi perso qualcosa…» ammise l’altro, sinceramente confuso.  
Castiel strinse i pugni e prese un respiro profondo, guardando un punto imprecisato fuori dalla finestra. «Il figlio del tuo capo.»  
Dean collegò dopo qualche secondo. «Oh no, sei fuori strada. Quello era solo… anzi, non era proprio nessuno. Credo che due persone possano definirsi compagni quando condividono qualcosa e noi non avevamo niente. Non ha mai conosciuto Sam, per esempio, e le persone a cui tengo conoscono _sempre_ Sam, prima o poi.»  
«Sei molto legato a tuo fratello. Lo capisco. Anche io e mia sorella siamo legati anche se lei ha un carattere molto diverso dal mio, molto più indipendente e frizzante se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta.»  
«Sei fortunato allora, passerai le feste con lei. Io mi chiuderò nel mio appartamento a bere eggnog e guardare la partita. Non il miglior Natale di sempre, certo, ma mi adeguerò.»  
Castiel sapeva che Dean gli stava rivelando i suoi piani esclusivamente perché era un tipo dalla bocca larga a cui piaceva parlare, ma una parte di lui, quella che Rachel definiva “angelica” per la sua predisposizione naturale di offrire aiuto alle persone in difficoltà, non riuscì a non associare quelle parole a una tacita richiesta di compagnia.  
E poi Dean non era costretto ad accettare…  
«Ti andrebbe di trascorrere le feste con me?» domandò, senza pensarci troppo.  
Si disse che lo stava facendo per gentilezza, si convinse che avrebbe fatto la stessa proposta a qualsiasi ex conoscente del liceo ma era chiaro come il sole che non era così.  
Castiel pensava di essersi lasciato alle spalle quell’irrazionalità che solo Dean Winchester riusciva a suscitargli eppure rieccolo lì, di fronte a lui. Stavano finalmente conoscendosi e non poteva permettere a se stesso di lasciarlo andare di nuovo.  
Magia del Natale o no, non poteva essere una coincidenza rincontrare proprio lui in mezzo a tutte le anime newyorkesi. Doveva essere un segno.  
«Apprezzo molto il tuo invito, Cas. Ma non credo che accetterò.»  
E fu come essere investito da una cascata di mattoni sulla testa. Di nuovo.  
Castiel cercò di fingersi vago, scrollando le spalle con poca convinzione. «Oh. D’accordo, era solo- solo un’idea.»  
«Non fraintendermi, non riguarda te. Non mi piace essere imbucato a una festa di compleanno, figurati a un Natale in famiglia. Non lo trovo giusto.» confessò, mogio.  
In effetti, anche Castiel non sarebbe poi stato così convinto.  
«Hai ragione. Scusami, non volevo essere sfacciato.»  
«Se questa la chiami sfacciataggine…» ridacchiò l’altro. «Ma grazie per l’invito, lo apprezzo molto.»  
Castiel ingoiò il rospo e lasciò che Dean gli raccontasse la sua vita, pezzo per pezzo, come se si trattasse di un film che non lo aveva colpito più di tanto. E lui ascoltò, cercando dentro di sé un modo qualsiasi per aiutarlo, per farlo restare, per convincerlo a non trascorrere le feste da solo, ma poi Dean si alzò dicendogli che si era fatto tardi e che doveva scappare, e Castiel non poté fare altro che scribacchiare il suo numero di telefono su un tovagliolino spiegazzato.  
 _Nel caso dovessi cambiare idea._  
Dean lo salutò con un cenno e andò via. Castiel lo fissò dalla finestra fino a quando non lo perse tra la folla.  
Era il 23 dicembre. Poteva ancora sperare in un miracolo di Natale. Uno vero, magari.  
 

*°*°*

  
  
   
«Potreste anche darmi una mano!» sbottò Castiel, lasciando l’arrosto nel forno. La cucina era un disastro e di certo non si aspettava che Balthazar irrompesse in casa sua con un tacchino di proporzioni bibliche, intimandogli di prepararlo.  
«Non hai neanche dato una possibilità al mio pennuto.» gli ricordò il fratello, la voce che proveniva ovattata dal salotto.  
«Per l’ultima volta, Balthe. _Non è il giorno del Ringraziamento._ » replicò, a denti stretti. «E comunque questo non vi esonera dall’aiutarmi dato che sto cucinando per tutti e tre.»  
«Io sto facendo zapping.» lo informò Balthazar.  
«E io lo sto aiutando a fare zapping.» fu l’immediata risposta di Rachel.  
 _Fantastico_ , pensò Castiel, ignorando volutamente le patate in attesa di essere pelate. Era un pubblicitario, per la miseria!  
Quando il telefono squillò, Castiel non riuscì a trattenersi dall’imprecare: le mani sporche di una poltiglia non identificata lo rallentarono, dando così la possibilità al fratello di rispondere alla chiamata al posto suo.  
Lo raggiunse nel salotto, pulendosi alla bell’e meglio con uno straccio da cucina. «Chi è?»  
Balthazar lo zittì con un cenno. «Mmh, capisco perfettamente, non è affatto un problema. Chi ha detto di essere?»  
Castiel fece un passo avanti, tendendo le mani, ma fu letteralmente braccato da Rachel che lo atterrò, senza troppi sforzi, sul divano. «Ray, che diavolo stai-»  
«Perché il suo nome mi suona così familiare?» domandò Balthe, retorico. «È mai andato in tv? No? Questo è strano.» Poi l’espressione sul suo viso mutò, tingendosi di malizia e soddisfazione. «Sa, mio fratello aveva una cotta scandalosa per uno che si chiamava come lei a liceo.»  
Castiel venne assalito da un genuino attacco di panico mentre cercava di divincolarsi dalla presa della sorella. Con uno slancio degno di un campione olimpico strappò il telefono dalle mani di Balthazar, piombando rovinosamente sul pavimento e suscitando risate generali.  
«Dean?»  
« _Ehi Cas, scusa il disturbo. Tutto bene? Sembri affannato._ »  
«Sto benissimo.» mentì, mentre ogni piccola parte del suo corpo urlava di dolore. «Mio fratello non intendeva… è un po’ inopportuno, lui non-»  
« _Va tutto bene, so come sono fatti i fratelli. E, diavolo!, anche io mi comporto così con Sam. Non molto maturo, in effetti._ »  
Castiel rise, a disagio. «Come posso esserti utile, Dean?»  
« _So di non avere il diritto di chiederti nulla e so di essere uno sconosciuto, ma-_ » sospirò, prendendosi una pausa. « _Ho avuto un problema con il padrone di casa e non ho un posto dove andare. Non te lo chiederei se il riscaldamento della mia baby fosse ancora intatto ma fuori si gela e sembra che tutto stia andando a puttane. È solo per una notte, finché non trovo una sistemazione diversa._ »  
«Non chiederlo nemmeno, puoi restare qui fino a quando lo desideri.»  
« _Potrei venire quando la cena sarà finita. È la Vigilia e non voglio disturbare…_ »  
«No, assolutamente. Ti do il mio indirizzo e vieni subito, d’accordo? Potresti anche darmi una mano in cucina. La mia famiglia non è di molto d’aiuto.»  
« _Sono un asso in cucina! Okay allora, e… grazie._ »  
Castiel sorrise tutto il tempo: sorrise quando comunicò il proprio indirizzo a Dean, sorrise quando riattaccò il telefono, sorrise quando Balthazar e Rachel gli chiesero cosa fosse successo, sorrise quando tornò in cucina a pelare le patate.  
E il sorriso si allargò quando sentì il campanello suonare, esattamente venti minuti dopo.  
«Benvenuto.» lo salutò, entusiasta, mettendosi da parte per farlo entrare.  
Dean sorrise, un po’ a disagio, e si guardò intorno. «Grazie ancora per avermi permesso di restare. Domani tolgo le tende, promesso!»  
Castiel scosse il capo, facendogli strada. «Ti ho già detto che non è un problema. Purtroppo ho libero solo il divano… la stanza degli ospiti è già diventata la reggia della principessa che vedi seduta lì a imprecare come un camionista davanti alla televisione.»  
Rachel ammiccò nella loro direzione, sventolando le ali di pollo con fare vittorioso. «Cambio di programma, Cas: ho deciso di fermarmi da Balthe.»  
«E perché?» domandò, sorpreso.  
«Perché vive in un maledetto attico e ha la vasca idromassaggio.»  
Castiel si massaggiò le tempie. «Ovviamente.» sospirò, rivolgendo la propria attenzione nuovamente all’ospite. «Buon per te, Dean.»  
«Non te la prendere, Cas.» lo tranquillizzò il fratello, a bocca piena. «Potresti permetterti qualsiasi cosa ma sei tu a non volerlo. Il più grande ostacolo a te stesso sei proprio tu.»  
«E con questa massima filosofica credo che tu ti sia fatto un’idea ben precisa della mia famiglia.» concluse il padrone di casa, indicando a Dean la porta della camera degli ospiti. «Ti lascio sistemare e ti aspetto in cucina, d’accordo? Non è difficile trovarla, tu… tu segui gli schiamazzi e le imprecazioni, non puoi sbagliarti!»  
Dean rise e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, gesto al quale si susseguì un lungo e in parte imbarazzante silenzio accompagnato da uno scambio di sguardi poco fraintendibile.  
Castiel deglutì e indicò la cucina. «Ti- uhm… ti aspetto in cucina, okay?» ripeté.  
L’altro annuì, lasciandolo andare. Lo raggiunse poco dopo, tirandosi su le maniche del maglione e soffermandosi con lo sguardo sul ripiano della cucina per un breve sopralluogo. «Non vorrei essere io a dirtelo, Cas, ma c’è un tacchino davanti a me. Un tacchino vero.»  
Castiel si passò una mano sul viso, sporcandosi di farina una guancia. «Ignoralo, ti prego.» mormorò, poco prima di sentire le dita di Dean sul suo viso. Sussultò al tocco, costringendo l’amico a indietreggiare con la mano in alto.  
«Scusami.»  
«No, non preoccuparti. Sono solo un po’-» _teso? Imbarazzato? Spaventato dall’eccessiva vicinanza alla mia cotta adolescenziale nella mia cucina?_ «Stanco. Era giorno quando mi sono messo ai fornelli.»  
«Okay, Cenerentola. Ci penso io a te.»  
Castiel sorrise: improvvisamente cucinare non era poi così stressante.  
   
Dopo una serata all’insegna di battutine sconvenienti e doppi sensi eclatanti, Castiel si stupì di non riuscire a prendere sonno. Guardò l’orologio sul proprio comodino, affiancato da una manciata di monetine che Rachel aveva lasciato lì dopo una lunga telefonata con il proprio ragazzo: erano le 23:02.  
Si chiese se non fosse l’unico a soffrire di insonnia visti gli insistenti rumori che provenivano dalla camera degli ospiti.  
Con uno slancio di coraggio misto a curiosità si alzò dal letto e si infilò le pantofole, ringraziando il cielo di indossare un pigiama vagamente virile e non quell’obbrobrio con le renne che Balthazar gli aveva regalato il Natale precedente.  
Sgattaiolò fuori dalla sua stanza e raggiunse in fretta quella di Dean, poggiando un orecchio sulla superficie, curioso.  
 _Magari ti sta derubando_.  
«Che stai facendo?» domandò una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo voltare lentamente, agghiacciato.  
Dean era alle sue spalle, indossava un pigiama anche lui – uno stramaledetto e sexy pigiama che poi pigiama non era, a meno che i Led Zeppelin non si fossero buttati sulle linee di abbigliamento – e lo guardava perplesso e vagamente divertito.  
«Scusami tanto, io… avevo sentito un rumore e pensavo…» balbettò, stringendo i pugni. «Non ti stavo spiando, o cosa…»  
«Lo so, va bene.» lo tranquillizzò l’altro. «Sono andato in bagno. Mi dispiace di averti svegliato, non riesco a dormire.»  
«Già, nemmeno io.»  
«Ti va di scambiare due chiacchiere?» propose Dean, indicando il salotto. «Magari abbiamo solo bisogno di scaricare la tensione da “serata inappropriata” con la tua famiglia.»  
Castiel annuì, sconsolato, precedendolo e raggiungendo il salotto per primo. «Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere? Credo di avere una bottiglia di brandy da qualche parte.» propose, e dopo una manciata di minuti riuscì a trovare la bottiglia in questione e due bicchieri puliti nella credenza.  
«Fa molto _The Holiday_ , sai?» osservò l’altro, afferrando il proprio bicchiere e aspettando che Castiel lo raggiungesse sul divano prima di mandare giù il primo sorso.  
«Ah sì? E io chi sarei, la Diaz o Jude Law?»  
«Chiaramente Cameron. Io sono Jude Law… piombare a casa tua e molestarti in piena notte è qualcosa di molto vicino alla mia situazione.» replicò.  
Castiel si chiese se stesse equivocando, anche se, ammettiamolo, non poteva aver equivocato per tutta la serata! Qualcosa non andava, ne era certo, e avere Dean Winchester in pigiama sul suo divano non deponeva a favore della causa.  
E non aiutava la parte del suo cervello che di solito elaborava le informazioni.  
«Non ti facevo tipo da pigiama.» confessò, dando voce ai propri pensieri con l’affermazione più stupida e fraintendibile della storia.  
Castiel era un idiota. Ora ne era certo.  
Dean esitò e poi strinse le labbra, colpito. «Cosa credevi che indossassi per dormire? E poi non lo definirei proprio un pigiama. Sono abiti smessi un po’ troppo grandi.»  
«Sì certo, cioè… non volevo dire-»  
Dean si sporse verso di lui improvvisamente e Castiel deglutì quando il viso dell’altro si fece vicino – troppo vicino! – e in quell’istante desiderò solo poter chiudere gli occhi e attendere che il momento passasse ma poi Dean si allontanò, sporgendosi quel tanto che gli permetteva di superarlo e afferrare la bottiglia alle sue spalle. «Posso?»  
Castiel annuì e affondò tra i cuscini del divano, esausto.  
 _Stavi quasi per chiudere gli occhi, imbecille!_ Lo ammonì una vocina nella sua testa, pericolosamente simile a quella di Rachel. Solo in falsetto.  
Dopo quella serata, una seduta dallo strizzacervelli non gliel’avrebbe tolta nessuno.  
Dean non aggiunse altro e bevve un secondo bicchiere, e poi un terzo, e poi un quarto. Dopo di che si alzò in piedi e lasciò il proprio bicchiere e quello di Castiel sul tavolo, il tutto con più calma possibile.  
«Un penny per i tuoi pensieri!» esclamò il padrone di casa, a disagio.  
Dean sospirò e si voltò lentamente, incrociando le braccia. «Adesso farò una cosa.» annunciò. «A costo di giocarmi il mio posto per la notte e, nel peggiore dei casi, di non vederti mai più.»  
Castiel lo raggiunse, leggermente in ansia. L’altro aveva uno sguardo strano, _infuocato_ se avesse proprio dovuto definirlo, e la cosa non lo faceva sentire esattamente al caldo e al sicuro.  
Magari Dean era una persona diversa di quella che ricordava.  
Magari non sapeva neanche che persona fosse, di fatto, Dean in passato.  
Magari era un serial killer.  
 _Meglio morire adesso che tra trent’anni solo e mangiato dai gatti,_ osservò la sua rachel-coscienza. E sì, in effetti, non poteva poi darle tutti i torti.  
Ma Dean non attentò alla sua vita. Almeno, non nel modo che Castiel aveva immaginato.  
Il ragazzo lo afferrò per la maglia del pigiama e lo attirò a sé, spingendo le proprie labbra contro le sue in un bacio che di affettuoso o dolce non aveva un bel niente. Si trattava più che altro di un impatto, qualcosa di simile all’atterraggio “morbido” di un meteorite sul suolo terrestre.  
Niente lingua, niente saliva, solo labbra vicine e mortalmente immobili.  
Dean si scostò, dando la possibilità all’altro di allontanarsi o spingerlo via. «Allora… mi mandi via o posso restare?» soffiò contro la sua pelle, e la domanda non sembrava supplicante o spocchiosa ma del tutto neutrale.  
Se Castiel gli avesse chiesto di andarsene, l’altro l’avrebbe fatto sorridendo, senza alcun rancore. E così, tutto a un tratto, si ricordo perché era stato tanto innamorato a liceo di Dean Winchester.  
«Non… non andartene.» mormorò di risposta, più supplichevole di quanto intendesse ma Dean non parve notarlo: sorrise apertamente e poggiò i palmi sul suo viso, baciandolo a fondo, lento e lascivo.  
Castiel gemette, un verso soffocato e al tempo stesso liberatorio che fece sghignazzare Dean contro le sue labbra e quel rumore diede a Castiel uno schiaffo mentale, un’iniezione di adrenalina perché, dannazione!, stava davvero baciando Dean, nel suo soggiorno, in piena notte.  
Non era un sogno ad occhi aperti troppo vivido sotto il getto caldo della doccia, era vero!  
Investito da un’eccessiva dose di entusiasmo, si spinse contro l’altro mordendo le sue labbra, proseguendo poi con la mascella e infine indugiando sul collo, succhiando attento.  
Sentì Dean tendersi e stringergli la vita tra le mani e poi avvertì distintamente la parete alle sue spalle e l’impatto gli fece mancare il fiato per pochi secondi. A quanto sembrava, non era l’unico a palesare “disinteressato” entusiasmo.  
L’altro strusciò il proprio bacino contro quello di Castiel, non smettendo un momento di baciarlo, e Castiel dovette cercare con lo sguardo qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi o altrimenti si sarebbe letteralmente sciolto sul pavimento. Dean parve capirlo e lo trattenne per la vita, stringendo così forte che il giorno dopo sarebbe di certo comparso un livido.  
«Vuoi…?» domandò Dean, deglutendo a fatica.  
Castiel annuì e indicò il corridoio. «Camera da letto?»  
«Perfetto.» replicò, baciandolo nuovamente e trascinandoselo dietro lungo il corridoio. Cozzarono con le pareti e con i pochi soprammobili disposti qua e là, rischiando di far finire una vecchia lampada in frantumi, fino a quando Castiel non riuscì ad aprire la porta della propria camera da letto e entrambi raggiunsero il materasso senza troppi sforzi.  
Dean lo fece stendere e gli sfilò i pantaloni del pigiama, indugiando con lo sguardo sulle sue gambe nude. «Avevi davvero una cotta per me al liceo?»  
Castiel alzò il busto e allargò le gambe, spingendosi l’altro addosso e spedendo la maglietta sbiadita dei Led Zeppelin a fare compagnia ai suoi pantaloni. «Pensavi che venissi agli allenamenti di football per la squadra?»  
Dean ghignò, accarezzandogli le cosce e risalendo fino all’elastico dei boxer. Si umettò le labbra con la lingue prima di rivolgere nuovamente la propria attenzione al viso di Castiel. «E tu pensavi che andassi a lezioni integrative di fisica per cultura personale?»  
Castiel sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. «Oh.»  
«Oh.» ripeté l’altro, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. «Ora stai giù e lasciami fare.»  
E Castiel lo fece: baci asciutti piovvero sul suo addome, dita esperte gli accarezzarono i fianchi mentre la sua erezione, intrappolata nel debole tessuto dei boxer, si scontrava di tanto in tanto – e, per quello che sembrava, _volontariamente_ – con il collo di Dean, facendolo ridacchiare soddisfatto.  
Dean interruppe la linea di baci per pochi istanti, issandosi sulle ginocchia e afferrando l’altro per la maglia del pigiama, petto contro petto, trattenendolo in quella posizione. Le sue mani raggiunsero le scapole, scendendo giù lentamente, sino ad insinuarsi all’interno dei boxer.  
Castiel affondò il viso sul petto dell’altro ed inspirò profondamente. Da quanto tempo esattamente non faceva una cosa del genere? Dio, nemmeno lo ricordava.  
«Sarei sfacciato se ti confidassi che desideravo questo da quasi tutto il giorno?» gli domandò, indugiando con le mani sul suo petto ma continuando a nascondere il viso.  
Dean glielo afferrò con dolcezza e gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi nonostante la semi oscurità della stanza. «Credo che dobbiamo rivedere la tua definizione di “sfacciataggine”.» rispose, spingendolo nuovamente verso il basso e sfilandogli i boxer senza troppi complimenti.  
Sembrava quasi che quelle parole l’avessero infuocato. La verità era che Castiel non aveva idea dell’effetto che la sua ingenuità avesse sulle persone.  
Specialmente su quelle come Dean.  
Il ragazzo si chinò e riprese a baciare il suo stomaco, più rude di pochi minuti prima, scendendo verso il basso senza alcuna vergogna fino ad affondare letteralmente il viso tra i peli scuri del pube.  
Castiel tremò, spingendo inconsapevolmente i fianchi verso l’alto, e quando Dean aprì le labbra succhiando con minuzia la punta del suo uccello, Castiel strinse tra le mani le lenzuola e le labbra tra i denti.  
Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, nemmeno quei pochi ragazzi con cui aveva avuto modo di intrattenere la pallida imitazione di una relazione. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto provare sensazioni come quelle, che riuscivano ad includere anche le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Dean era di certo la cosa migliore che gli fosse accaduta da tanto – troppo – tempo.  
Quando si sentì al limite, Castiel afferrò i capelli dell’altro, tirandoli con dolcezza. Non voleva che finisse così. Non voleva che finisse affatto.  
Dean si sollevò, puntellandosi sui gomiti, e guardandolo da sotto in su. Si asciugò il mento con il dorso della mano, probabilmente una delle cose più sexy e illegali che Castiel avesse mai visto, e lo raggiunse, posando le mani ai lati della testa, sovrastandolo.  
«E adesso?» domandò, come un bambino curioso di fronte a un nuovo giocattolo.  
Castiel inspirò e lo tirò giù, trattenendolo per la nuca, aggredendogli le labbra con le proprie. Dean non poté fare altro che adattarsi al ritmo e sfregare lentamente la propria erezione a quella scoperta dell’altro uomo.  
Dean singhiozzò sulla sua pelle, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Vuoi…?»  
Castiel annuì e si sporse per aprire il cassetto del comodino, tirando fuori un preservativo e un tubetto di lubrificante, confinati lì da tempo sconosciuto.  
Notò che Dean era un tipo particolarmente delicato nella sua irruenza: sapeva esattamente quando spingersi oltre e quando fermarsi. Forse doveva imputare la cosa alla vasta esperienza sessuale che l’altro doveva avere a differenza sua.  
La sua esperienza poteva tranquillamente essere paragonata a quella di un sedicenne, grazie tante.  
Dean lo preparò in silenzio, concentrato, troppo concentrato. Castiel si chiese se fosse abituato a tanta delicatezza oppure no. Si chiese se non fosse una sensazione nuova anche per lui.  
«Dean, ti prego-» sussurrò, impaziente, probabilmente rosso come un pomodoro maturo, ma cercò di non farci troppo caso.  
Dean si chinò nuovamente su di lui, portandosi una sua gamba sulla spalla e permettendo che le proprie labbra fossero separate da una manciata di centimetri d’aria.  
Si spinse lentamente dentro di lui e ogni fibra del corpo di Castiel gli impediva di chiudere gli occhi e assaporare la sensazione: voleva guardare. Voleva notare ogni singolo cambiamento sul viso di Dean, voleva instaurare un contatto perché forse, se l’avesse fatto, quel momento non sarebbe finito.  
E l’altro non lo deluse e continuò a guardarlo, spingendosi più a fondo, più veloce, più rude senza mai spazzare il contatto visivo.  
Dean sapeva esattamente come fare l’amore, se era di questo che potevano parlare.  
    
  


*°*°*

  
  
   
Castiel si accoccolò sul petto di Dean, sorpreso da come la sua mente non reagisse a quello che era appena accaduto: nessuna domanda affollò la sua testa, nessun “ _mi vuole? Non mi vuole? Resta? Se ne andrà? È solo sesso? È qualcos’altro?_ ”  
Niente di niente.  
Il buio più totale.  
Encefalogramma piatto.  
Dean lo strinse un po’ più forte, scuotendolo dall’intorpidimento che iniziava a farsi strada nel suo corpo, spingendolo a chiudere le palpebre e farsi cullare dalla sensazione di calore dell’altro.  
«Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.» gli sussurrò Dean all’orecchio.  
«Non rubarmi le battute.»  
«Non è una battuta. E il tuo silenzio mi mette a disagio.» ammise.  
«Potrei sembrarti uno stronzo insensibile ma sono felice che il tuo capo ti abbia licenziato, che il padrone di casa ti abbia sfrattato e che la macchina ti abbia dato dei problemi.»  
«Ah. Dannazione, Cas… insultami su tutto ma non toccare la mia macchina.» sbottò, brusco alle orecchie di Castiel che si irrigidì immediatamente.  
«Le mie scuse. Non volevo insultarti, volevo solo dire-»  
Dean sbuffò una risata e gli tappò le labbra con un bacio. «Stavo scherzando. Dovresti essere abituato, no? Balthazar lo ha fatto per tutta la sera!»  
«Balthazar è fatto così, io non ti conosco.»  
Dean inclinò il capo, tenendo la fronte leggermente poggiata su quella dell’altro ragazzo, e indugiò in quella posizione per qualche istante prima di allontanarsi e afferrare qualcosa dal comodino di Castiel, posandolo sul palmo della sua mano. «Sappi prima di tutto che sono un uomo di parola.»  
«È un penny.» disse, rigirandosi la monetina tra le mani.  
«Sì. Per i tuoi pensieri.»  
Era vero, Castiel non conosceva Dean.  
Eppure non gli interessava affatto, c’era tempo per tutto il resto. C’era tempo per scoprire la sua torta preferita, il suo passatempo prediletto, i sogni, le paure, le speranze.  
Castiel non aveva fretta.  
«Credo sia passata la mezzanotte da un pezzo, quindi… buon Natale, Cas.»  
«Buon Natale, Dean.»  
«Qual è il programma della giornata?»  
«Non ho nulla da fare fino all’ora di cena.»  
Dean annuì e in un attimo lo sovrastò con il proprio corpo, sorridendo languido. «Oh sì che hai da fare.»  
Castiel passò gran parte del giorno di Natale disteso sul letto con un metro e ottanta di bellezza spalmato addosso.  
Perdonò Babbo Natale di tutti i regali mai arrivati: _meglio tardi che mai_.  
    
  


*°*°*

  
  
   
Castiel nascose il viso sotto le coperte, evitando con cura la mano di Rachel che cercava, con insistenza, di accarezzargli la testa e tranquillizzarlo.  
Ecco, lui non voleva essere tranquillizzato, né coccolato, né altro.  
Non durante il 26 dicembre più brutto della sua esistenza. Non che fosse sempre stata una giornata particolarmente memorabile, ma quell’anno non aveva eguali.  
«Devi dirci cosa è successo esattamente o non riusciremo ad aiutarti!» osservò Balthazar, mugugnando promesse di vendetta a denti stretti in almeno cinque lingue che Castiel non conosceva. Il tono non era fraintendibile.  
Castiel sbuffò mentre spostava le lenzuola per coprirsi meglio. «Non ho chiesto il vostro aiuto. Siete piombati in casa mia e state continuando imperterriti a disturbarmi.»  
«Ti tocca pubblicizzare il Capodanno di Time Square, esattamente come gli altri anni. E, fermami se sbaglio, non hai mai passato un 26 dicembre a letto a soli cinque giorni dalla grande festa. Ergo, qualcosa non va.»  
Castiel non rispose e lasciò che le parole di Rachel galleggiassero nella sua testa, in attesa di trovare un senso: non gli importava del lavoro, di Time Square, del Capodanno, della campagna pubblicitaria che gli avrebbe di certo regalato una promozione coi fiocchi.  
Non gli importava praticamente di niente, il tutto per colpa di due paroline che quella mattina lo avevano spiazzato come mai in vita sua.  
 _Stammi bene._  
Tutto qui. Dean si era rivestito, gli aveva sorriso affabilmente, avevano bevuto un caffè, era uscito dall’appartamento e aveva detto _stammi bene._ Nessun accenno al “magari possiamo rivederci”, nessun “allora ti telefono!”, solo un neutro e violentissimo _stammi bene_ che aveva fatto allungare la mascella di Castiel fino al pavimento.  
Aveva passato il Natale più bello della sua vita ma alla fin fine si trattava solo di quello: magia del Natale dissolta il giorno dopo.  
«Dean se n’è andato.» confessò, sconsolato. «Mi ha detto “stammi bene” e se ne è andato.»  
«Siamo nel 2013. Nessuno dice più “stammi bene”.» osservò Balthazar, incrociando le braccia.  
«Non è questo il punto!» sbottò Castiel, riemergendo dal suo nascondiglio. «Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso, è vero. Ma preferisco stare qui a crogiolarmi nella mia insoddisfazione. Ora, se volete scusarmi, dovrò fare quello che ogni uomo fa in queste situazioni.»  
Rachel aggrottò la fronte. «Farsi una doccia, piangere e ricominciare?»  
«Che stronzata!» sputò fuori Balthazar, avvicinandosi e tirando via le coperte senza troppe cerimonie. «Tu sai cosa devi fare, e non è crogiolarti nel tuo dolore.»  
«Balthe ha ragione, Cassy. Non sei un idiota, non lo sei mai stato. Sai dove abita?»  
Castiel si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì, ma… cosa dovrei fare? Piombare a casa sua e chiedergli di darci una possibilità? Che non è bello essere mollati in quel modo? Non ci conosciamo nemmeno.»  
«Questo non vi ha impedito di trombare come ricci, mi sembra.»  
«Balthazar!»  
«Oh andiamo, Cas. Il tuo appartamento ha muri sottili e i vicini parlano.» replicò il fratello. «E no, non stiamo consigliandoti di andare lì e sbrodolare un discorso da femminucce, senza offesa Ray.»  
La ragazza annuì. «Nessuna offesa. Quello che devi fare è andare lì, da uomo, e dirgli addio. L’anno nuovo è alle porte e almeno saprai se inizierà con qualcuno al tuo fianco o nell’attesa di qualcun altro. Tutto pur di non restare qui a compiangerti.»  
Castiel ci penso su. Era una pessima idea.  
Non che le idee dei suoi fratelli avessero fondamenti logici, ma andare da Dean appena otto ore dopo il suo “stammi bene” che era suonato più come un “addio” era davvero patetico.  
E poi Balthe lo disse, quella domanda capace di dare un’unica e secca spinta. «Cas, che cos’hai da perdere?»  
Castiel non aggiunse null’altro, si infilò il cappotto e corse fuori in mezzo alla neve indossando ancora le pantofole e riuscendo per la prima volta in vita sua a chiamare un taxi con un fischio che avrebbe attirato l’attenzione dell’intera città.  
Dopo venti lunghissimi minuti, Castiel ringraziò il tassista e scese all’indirizzo che Dean aveva vagamente accennato. E lì lo vide, con un scatolone tra le mani e l’espressione triste, di quello che stava dicendo addio a qualcosa.  
«Dean?» lo chiamò.  
L’altro si voltò, sorpreso. Strizzò leggermente le palpebre e posò lo scatolone sopra il cofano della propria auto, trattenendolo con una mano.  
«Mi avevi detto dov’era il tuo appartamento, ieri.» si giustificò. Di certo, non aveva voglia di sembrare un pazzo stalker infreddolito sotto la neve. «Sono… uhm… ero a letto, per questo le pantofo- sai, non importa! Sono qui perché ho bisogno di dirti una cosa.»  
Dean incrociò le braccia e lo osservò, in attesa. Castiel si umettò le labbra con la lingua e infilò le mani in tasca, non esattamente convinto di dove dovesse tenerle.  
«Potrà sembrarti un po’ strano che io sia qui dato che ci conosciamo da quanto, esattamente? Cinque minuti? Ho solo pensato che sei stato una parte importante della mia vita ancora prima di conoscerti e non volevo che te ne andassi con l’immagine di me imbambolato mentre fisso la porta dopo un anonimo “ _stammi bene_ ”. In realtà, volevo solo salutarti e augurarti il meglio perché te lo meriti. So che te lo meriti. E sì, forse non potrò conoscere ogni particolare della tua vita ma potrei dirti qualcosa della mia. Non tutto, solo la cosa più importante: tu mi hai detto “ _stammi bene_ ” e starò bene, lo so, perché sono fatto così. Ma se tu decidessi di tornare da queste parti e passare di nuovo da me… questo mi farebbe stare più che bene. Quindi, ti auguro il meglio, Dean.»  
Dean non lo aveva interrotto neanche per un momento, tenendo semplicemente gli occhi fissi nei suoi, senza sbattere nemmeno le palpebre. Dopo un lunghissimo minuto, si limito a sorridere, afferrando l’altro per un braccio e costringendolo a tirare fuori la mano dalla tasca.  
«Sto andando da Sam. Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi?»  
Castiel non poté fare a meno di accettare, dopotutto condividere qualcosa di personale come la famiglia era il primo passo per qualcosa di importante.  
Salì in macchina e accettò di buon grado il maglione asciutto che Dean aveva tirato fuori dal suo borsone. Sorrise e guardò fuori dal finestrino: era davvero il primo passo per qualcosa di bello.  
«Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.» lo richiamò Dean alla realtà, mettendo in moto.  
« _Staremo bene_.» rispose, e più che una risposta voleva essere una promessa.  
Partirono, lasciandosi alle spalle una innevata e luminosa New York: Time Square e il Capodanno avrebbero dovuto aspettare.   
  



End file.
